TwiNatural: Season One
by BookwormsARECool
Summary: Supernatural Season One with the added bonus of a better, more badass, Isabella, Is, Swan(Quinn). Follows along with the series, only as I see fit. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge:**

When John Winchester disappears, it's never really something to worry about. He does this from time to time, when he believes a hunt is too dangerous for the rest of us to handle. He comes back eventually. When he does, he's usually bleeding from a wound or winds up collapsing as soon as he steps foot into whatever hotel we stay in. He comes back, nonetheless. And he always checks in regularly. We had nothing to be concerned about.

So why has it been a week and a half since we last had contact with him?

I was worried, because he's never been gone for this long before. I always worry about him while he's on hunts, but I know something's going on, and I want to figure out what it was. Dean, no matter how many times he tells me that John can take care of himself, is also getting worried. So worried he only needed a slight nudge in the direction of tracking John down. We would get to bottom of this, we just had to.

Little did we know, something was going to happen. Far bigger than we ever imagined.

Question is, are we up to this?


	2. Chapter One

**Women in White(Pt. One)**

_~~~ISABELLA~~~_

We've been driving for three days and still haven't reachedor destination, wherever that was. Dean wouldn't tell me, he he seemed to know what he was doing so I didn't press. I mainly sat in the passenger seat, iPod blasting my music, thinking. John's been gone for about a week now. At first, we had stayed at the hotel, on the off chance that John would, indeed, show up. When he didn't, we got worried. Dean wouldn't show it, but I could often see his forhead crinkle up with frustration. He couldn't fool me, he never could.

"So," I began. My iPod had died moments before and the silence didn't help my nerves. " Whatever you're doing, it better be legal." I knew that it most likely wasn't. Anything we ever did, from trespassing on crime scenes to grave digging, was illegal.

Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." He stated simply and turned back towards the road, a serious look placed on his face. I glared at him, green eyes blazing. He stayed forward. With a sigh, I turned towards the window and closed my eyes.

_***DEAN***_

Izzy's going to kill me when she finds out. I looked cautiously over at her and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw her sleeping. I could handle demons and ghosts, witches and other sinister things. A pissed off Isabella Quinn was a different story, especially when she carried around her dagger. It had a long blade with a black handle, vines carved into it, a present I had given her when she turned eleven. Even then she was a force to be reckoned with.

The welcome sign was a slight blur because of how fast we were going, but I could still read it, I easily recognized the name I had burned into my head for the past three days.

Izzy shifted and I knew that I couldn't keep this to myself no longer. I had to tell her.

'_Please don't stab me_' I chatted in my head over and over as I reached over to shake her awake.

_~~~ISABELLA~~~_

" We're doing WHAT!?" I cried angrily, glaring at him with ice in my veins. He coward slightly, eyeing my shaking hand as it twitched towards the dagger hidden in my boot.

" Come on, Izzy. Think about it, we can't do this alone." He tried reasoning with me, but I was too far gone to think beyond the fury I felt.

" So you wanna interfere with his life? Take him from what he knows now? Is this what you're planning to do?"

" What choice to we have." It was a statement and said through clenched teeth. A fight was unavoidable now.

" In case you forgot, he vowed NEVER to come back, Dean. He wanted a normal life and he got one. It's no use trying to go after him when he'll just refuse." I tried to control my own anger, but it was hard.

" Why are you trying to defend him?"

" Someone has to. If we can't have normal lives at least SOMEONE should get to!" I was shouting now, and he reeled back in surprise. I couldn't help but be mad about this.

Bringing Sammy back into this would only lead to more trouble.


	3. Chapter Two

**Women in White (Pt. Two)**

*****Dean*****

Izzie decided to stay in the Impala, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. The last half hour was a quiet ride and I could tell that she was pissed at me for not telling her sooner. I don't blame her, no one ever had to keep secrets from Izzie before, she never allowed it.

"I'll be back in a moment, ok?" I told her cautiously. She blew out an angry breath and nodded.

"Don't do anything stupid." She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Wouldn't dream of it, sweetheart." I growled sarcastically.

'_Now to pick the lock and break into my baby brother's apartment_.'

-Sam-(FINALLY)

I can't believe I'm really doing this. I really can't believe it. Am I really following my estranged, and totally crazy, brother out to his car? The answer would be yes; a reluctant 'yes', but a 'yes', nonetheless.

When Bells left; Dad, Dean, and I were distraught. Dean dealt with the first few months by drinking and one night stands, each girl with some resemblance to Bella. Dad and I dealt with them by fighting, each other. It didn't matter what it was about, we fought over it.

Finally; I had enough. Following her lead, I left for college, never to turn back. There, I met Jessica and everything was looking up. But, as you can already guess, it didn't stay that way. I was once again being drug back into the family business.

To make matters worse, Dean was hitting on my girlfriend.

"Anything you have to say can be said in front of her." I interjected, stepping over to her to show Dean she and I had no secrets. Well, almost no secrets.

"Dad's missing." Always straight to the point, as usual.

" So, it's not the first time." I stated.

"Yeah well, he just so happened to be on a case when he disappeared, three days ago."

Hook, line, and sinker. I was screwed.

**Dean**

I begrudgingly filled my younger, wimpier brother in on what was going on. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy wiping that 'I'm better than you' look off his stupid, Stanford assed face.

"Do you honestly think this is the life our mother would want us to lead?" At the moment, I wanted to kill him. I would've done so, but Izzie and I needed him.

"Oh, so you spend two years in some fancy pants college and you're suddenly an expert on normalcy? Newsflash, Sammy, grow up! Right now, Dad needs us. Put your daddy issues aside and help me track down his whereabouts.

Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. Heh, what a pussy.

"What was he tracking?" I grinned at the defeat in his voice. Showtime.

~~Isabella~~

I slouched in my seat as the boys fought. I would've grinned at this if we weren't practically kidnapping Sam.

"What was he tracking? Sam sighed in defeat. Dean's probably grinning in victory. I'll hit him later. The trunk popped open so Dean could rummage through the weapons and paperwork for John's tape recorder. As he played it, I zoned out. I had heard the same thing over and over again, trying to decipher any clues. If anyone could figure it out, though, it would be Sammy.

" He was up in California, hunting something big. I don't exactly know what it was, I didn't exactly ask, either. It must've been something, though." Dean explained.

"Why weren't you with him then?" Sam questioned.

" I had my own hunt to take care of, this Voodoo thin in New Orleans." I could practically feel Dean's smirk as if it were planted on my own face. Sam had gasped in amazement and that made him happy, smug bastard.

"Dad let you go on a hunt by yourself?" Sam was in awe at this. I smiled. After all this time, Sam still idolized his brother.

"First; I'm twenty-six, dude. Second; who said I was alone?"

I sucked in a deep breath as Dean moved towards the passenger side of the car and rapped on the top above me. Show time.


End file.
